1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath tub shower adjustable seat and more particularly pertains to allowing a tub shower seat to be utilized on any one of a variety of shower tubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tub shower seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, tub shower seats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing one to sit during a shower are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,844 to Mace; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,628 to Franzl; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 360,024 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,378 to Janisch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,542 to Roesler; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,297 to Saleeby.
In this respect, the bath tub shower adjustable seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a tub shower seat to be utilized on any one of a variety of shower tubs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bath tub shower adjustable seat which can be used for allowing a tub shower seat to be utilized on any one of a variety of shower tubs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.